The present invention relates to an arrangement in a load carrier foot of the type that is employed for securing a load carrier strut to opposite edge portions of a vehicle roof and comprises a support portion for abutment against the vehicle roof, a clamping member which is designed, by engagement with the vehicle and under the action of a damping device, to clamp the load carrier strut and its feet fast to the vehicle, the clamping member being replaceable for adaptation to different vehicle models.
Arrangements of the type intimated by way of introduction are previously known in uncountable different designs. In these prior art constructions, it is common that the clamping memberxe2x80x94which is thus specifically designed in response to the shape of the vehicle bodyxe2x80x94has an upper portion which cooperates with components disposed interiorly in the load carrier foot and which may thereby be deemed to form part, with the upper portion, of that clamping mechanism with which the load carrier foot is provided for its fastening on the vehicle body. As a result, the clamping member becomes a complicated and expensive component which cannot readily be mounted in the load carrier foot when the load carrier is to be adapted to a specific vehicle body. As a rule, a more or less extensive dismantling of the entire load carrier foot and its clamping mechanism is required before the clamping member can be mounted in place.
In a corresponding manner, extensive intervention into the load carrier foot is required if the clamping member is to be replaced and substituted by another, for example in connection with moving the load carrier from one vehicle type or model to another.
A further problem from which many prior art load carrier feet suffer is the inability of the clamping member to adjust in response to the shape of the vehicle body, where the major part of this adjustment entails that the clamping member is rotated about an axis of rotation which is transverse in relation to the vehicle. Given that the optimum position of rotation of the clamping member is often dependent upon the placing of the load carrier in the longitudinal direction along the vehicle, many prior art designs and constructions entail a less reliable securement, with the risk of damage not only to the vehicle but also to the clamping member itself as a result of oblique loading.
The present invention has for its object to design the arrangement intimated by way of introduction such that the clamping member, without dismantling of the load carrier foot or its clamping mechanism, may simply be mounted and dismounted, in principle by a single manual operation. The present invention further has for its object to realize an arrangement which permits a limited pivoting between the clamping member and the load carrier foot about a pivot axis which is transversely directed in relation to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The present invention further has for its object to realize an arrangement which is simple and economical in manufacture and which in addition affords extremely reliable function.
The objects forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the arrangement intimated by way of introduction is characterized in that the load carrier foot includes a retainer portion which is included in or operable by the clamping device, that the retainer portion and the clamping device have connection pieces for interconnection with one another, and that the clamping member is secured in position interconnected with the retainer portion by means of a latch device.
These characterizing features afford the major advantage that the clamping member may readily be mounted and dismounted in the load carrier foot.
The present invention is further suitably characterized in that the clamping member includes a latch pin about which the clamping member is restrictedly pivotal in relation to the retainer portion.
These characterizing features afford the major advantage that the clamping member is self-adjusting to the correct position in response to the configuration of the vehicle body when the clamping member is tightened.
Further advantages will be attained according to the present invention if the subject matter as disclosed herein is also given one or more of the characterizing features as set forth in appended claims 2 to 5 and 7.